A mobile device may place a call (e.g., a voice call, a video call, a Voice over IP (VoIP) call, a Voice over LTE (VoLTE) call, a data call, a web browsing session, a file transfer protocol (FTP) session, a file upload/download, etc.) via one or more base stations of a mobile network. In some cases, the mobile device may be approximately stationary throughout the call. In other cases, the mobile device may move during the call (e.g., may be located in a moving vehicle, may be held by a moving person, etc.). The call may be composed of one or more call segments. A network device associated with the mobile network may determine geolocation information that may identify approximate locations of the mobile device during the one or more call segments.